


"Turning Tides"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: And a good husband, Basically Zarkon is horrid parent which is new to anyone concerning any incarnation of him, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith is super cold in this, Lotor is a good dad, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, So keith lovers beware, Strong mentions or allusions to child and spousal abuse, basically Lotor suffering the aftermath of life long child-hood abuse and having a hard time coping, concerning Zarkon's relationship with his wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: 5 years have passed since the on-going war between Arus and Doom had ended, united together between the union of Princess Allura and Prince Lotor. One would think the dust would finally settle and peace will be met, but unfortunately with every post-war world things are never as easy as it is set on paper. Lotor finds that even with everything, Allura as his wife, Doom and Arus right in the palm of his hands, and his father locked in the bowels of the Pit of Skulls, he would finally be able to escape Zarkon's shadow, however, he finds that it's not quite that simple, as his past continues to haunt him into the present.





	1. Cracks-Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Major triggers ahead, I've already tagged them, however if you did not see them be warned that this fic deals heavily with dark themes regarding child abuse/neglect/spousal abuse/domestic violence! IF this makes you uncomfortable, then do not read this! I'll will delete any hateful/negative comments, I will not tolerate or accept them! So, don't like, do not read! It's as simple as that.

Lotor never found himself much for doors or more precisely the cracks in them. He learned from a young age that peeping usually got himself in trouble. One time, he did he had the misfortune of meeting his father's fist.

 

It was breakfast. The beginning of each day for some, and starting of the life long nightmare lotor had come to know. He dreaded each and every morning to push open the doors to the dining room table.

 

His cheek still pulsed, but the swell had go down during the night. But, he kept his head down, as he entered, his short, white hair a curtain, as he climbed into his chair that was far too big for his stature. Set upon the table was a hearty blood stew, mixed with vegetables and meats and a freshly baked roll sat at the side of his plate.

He sat at his mother's side, her scent of fresh rain and oak comforted him in the wake of this “normalcy”.

 

“Morning, Lotor,” she smiles, but it does little to hide the shadows under her blue eyes. But, she beams wider regardless. He does his best not to reveal the side of his bruised face, keeping his head low to the bowl, as he hungrily devours his meal. A reprieve from last night's incident. The mention of it draws his eyes to his father, who resides across the sturdy oak table. Even while he's seated, Lotor still has to crank his neck back in order to see his face.

 

Zarkon sips on his mug of traditional Drule coffee, his gaze passive, as he skims through the newspaper in his giantantic hand. The only indication that he was even interested in what he was reading was only a slight quirk of his brow.

Lotor feels himself shrink, jerking his attention back to his bowl, once his father's eyes flicker, noticing his gawking.

 

“Is there something about my face that interests you so much, boy, that you cannot keep your eyes off it,”

 

“Zarkon” his mother chides softly. Her lips peeled away from her piping cup of tea.

 

“I am simply asking a question”

 

“No, father,” he replies meekly into his soup. Nervous, he turns to shovel the remainder of his food down his throat.

 

He feels his mother's hand find its way onto his back.

 

“Darling, don't eat, so fast you'll choke,” she admonishes lightly.

 

He swallows, licking his lips, careful of his face, he tilts his head at angle “Sorry, mother”

She only responds by threading a hand through his silver hair. Silence returns.

 

The silverware clicks against porcelain plates.

 

The clock keeps ticking time away.

 

The crinkling sound of paper folds.

 

“Lotor” he shudders at the sound of his name rolling of his father's tongue. He places his mug down with a clunk, as his mother moves to refill it.

 

“Yes, father” he looks up at a tilt.

 

“I've received rather auspicious news”

 

“About” he tries to keep the quiver out his voice. He knew what his father was referring to. He knew it was going to come one way or another, and with serious repercussions.

 

“You haven't been showing up to your daily training, as of late.”

 

“Oh” he answered vaguely. The bruises on his backside feel more apparent. The ones not by his father's fist, or heel, but by the doings of his own peers. It had escalated to a point that Lotor could not find a way to fight back. His pack mates exceeding him in pure strength. He didn't stand a chance.

 

“Is this true” his father is far to calm for him not be seething. Lotor couldn't find which situation was worse. His father finding out about his cowardice, or being sent back to his peers, after clearly running away.

 

“Wh-what would you do if it was”

 

“Are you trying to be smart, boy,” he voice rises a octave.

 

“Zarkon”

 

“Be silent, woman, I am not speaking to you!”

His mother flinches at the lethality of his tone, it's enough for Lotor to act foolishly.

 

“Don't talk her that way!” he yells, his palms planted on the table jostling the bowl of stew, spilling some on his dark clothing, and ruby colored table cloth.

 

“You dare raise your voice at me!”

 

“Lotor, what happened to your face!?” his ears lowered. His mother grabs his face to eye the welt on his left cheek. He winces as she brushes a thumb over the taunt skin.

 

“I walked into a wall,” he mutters, eyes lowered along with his ears.

 

“How did you do that,” she asked in a way that she didn't believe his answer.

 

“It was dark,” he feels his voice grow smaller.

 

“You can see in the dark, Lotor”

 

“I had them closed,” his mother's lips move to part her lips in admonishment-

 

“Quit coddling him, Lora. It is bad enough your human blood makes him weak, must your weaken his mind with your constant spoiling,”

His mother turns abruptly, fire on her tongue and _in her eyes._

 

_“Did you do this,”she hisses._

 

_“And if I did.” he quirks a brow “He is a Drule warrior, a slap to the face should be nothing to him”_

 

_“He's not a warrior! He's a eight year old little boy!” she shouted outraged._

 

_“I do remind you to watch your tongue, woman. Remember who you speak to”_

 

_“He's your son!”_

 

_“Enough.”_

 

_“Your own flesh and blood!”_

 

_“I said enough!” he roared. He stood at his full height dwarfing his mother “Should I re-teach you respect once more, Lora?!”_

 

_……_

 

_“Lotor, leave”_

 

_“Mo-”_

 

_“You heard her ,boy, leave! Least I match your other side” Lotor felt unsure, his body in full violent tremble. He pulls his azure gaze up to his mother's gleam of sky-blue, she pushes back a lock of stubborn hair. She kisses his forehead. Her blonde hair caressing his cheek._

 

_“You have lessons today, it wouldn't be kind to leave your tutor waiting, now run along. I'll see you later.” he knows that's a lie, but he believes it any ways._

 

_Lotor nods, watching as his fingers slipped from hers, turning to exit the room._

 

_He's down the hall when he hears the clash of porcelain, and the screams that follow and his father's threats beat his ear drums._

  


“Daddy. Daddy! Daddy!?”

 

“Huh” Lotor blinks. His father's voice still pounds in his head, his mother's pleas for mercy echo.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. He's no longer in the realm of the capital’s halls. He isn't on Doom. He's currently residing in a room that's far to pink to be anything that belonged to his father. He's not a child, but a grown man. Realization dawns on him, as wide oceans of blue blink up at him worriedly. His hands were gripping a book.

 

A story book. Embodied in gold “ _Are you my Mother?”_

 

He was reading Lyra a story. And then he-

 

“You zoomed away again, daddy” the toddler shifts in his lap.

 

“I did, did I. I'm sorry Lyra. It seems I spaced out,” he lowers the story book onto the table that was planted near the rocking chair he was sitting in.

 

“Ah, huh. I called you daddy, but you didn't hear me” the 3 year old turn in his lap to face him.

 

“You did, did you”

 

The toddler nods, pursuing her lips. Her silver curls bouncing at the motion.

 

“I got scared, I tired to find mommy, but I couldn't, so I stayed”

 

Lotor lowers his head sighing, he felt exhausted all of a sudden “I apologize Lyra, I hadn’t meant to startle you,”

 

“Do you want to hold, Cossack” she holds up her stuffed unicorn. Pink and sparkly.A gift courtesy of Cossack who was less than amused when the child decided to name it after him, in his honor. Lotor naturally found it hilarious, and couldn't help, but tease said man about it.

 

“ _Now that I give it another look, it does resembles you in some manner, Cossack. Perhaps, pink is your color and a wardrobe change is in order”_

 

_“Your just full of jokes, aren't you, Lotor,” he mutters into his whiskey._

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Your not going away again, are you?” she attempts to shove the stuffed creature into his arms, while turning to take hold of one his hands, wrapping it around her waist, as she sat forward again. She pats his hand, which he assumes is some attempt at trying to comfort him, much like Allura does when he out of sorts. But, still what baffled him was he didn’t understand entirely what she meant by “zooming away” or “coming back”.

 

“Lyra, what are you doing”

 

“Making you come back”

 

“Come back?”

 

“Mommy says you sometimes go away, when your still here. She says she has to help you get back sometimes,”

 

“Is that, so” it finally dawned on him what she had meant by her previous statements. He was strangely touched at the effort she tried to help him, but at the same time it made him wonder how much she is able to decipher, or how much she understood at such a tender age.  

 

“Are you back, daddy?”  she asks hopefully.

 

“Yes, I'm back,” he smiles, softly, treading his fingers through her silver curls much like his mother had once done in his youth.

 

“That's good,”

********


	2. Post-War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition! 
> 
> Allura finds that even in a post-war world old wounds aren't quick to mend.

Romelle, please” She snaps. Allura didn't like yelling or being angry at those that she loved, but her cousin, sister was pushing and testing the realms of her temper. 

 

“Mommy, that hurts” 

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart” the princess now queen, carded her fingers through the area she accidentally snag a knot. She leaned over to press a kiss to her baby’s forehead. 

 

“Better” 

 

“Yep” Allura smiles, and continues her combing.

 

“Allura, your being foolish” 

 

“Romelle.” 

 

“I do not trust him, Allura. That sn- “ 

 

“I know you don't like Lotor. That's fine I can live with that, but can you please kindly not badmouth him front of Lyra” the girl in question was hardly paying attention to the conversation at hand. She was flipping through one of her favorite story books, a anthropology of fairy tales gifted to her by Sven, while kicking out her tiny legs. They were all currently housed in Lyra's room, as Allura had taken upon the task of fixing her daughter’s unruly hair. It was a mess of curls, and tangles, grass and twigs, and other items Allura didn't think you could get stuck in there. 

 

Romelle doubted the child totally understood what they were discussing, but she knew well enough that children are keen on picking up unsavory things, it mattered not if they understood it or not.

 

“So” Romelle decided to drop their previous topic. Her cousin was stubborn. Foolishly, so for putting any amount of trust in that man. It was going to bite her one way or another. She just hoped she came to realize what kind of man he is sooner, than through some devastating consequence….Or perhaps, it already had happened as her gaze fell back on Lyra, their daughter. Much like her father she was adorn the color silver, but had her mother's texture, curly and thick Arusian curls. Though, she was gifted with Allura's ocean blue eyes, she had Lotor's complexion, however it was lighter to the point that she appeared translucent.

 

“So,how far along are you” 

 

“A few weeks” a smile tugs at her lips “ Lotor's already betting they're going to be a girl. I personally think the baby's a boy. What do you think, Mell” 

 

“I think it's too soon to tell. But, I suppose I would go with a girl” the last thing Romelle wanted was a nephew that resembled his father in any kind of way, or worse yet, his grandfather. 

 

Allura snorts “So, it's two against one. I think that's the closest I think you two will ever be to agreement” 

 

The Pollux queen shrugged halfheartedly. She wished she could be happier for Lura's pregnancy, but she couldn't take joy in the matter, not when said child belonged to Lotor, and was blood related to Zarkon. 

 

Lotor did not deserve to have any of the things bestowed upon him. What he deserved was to rot right next to his father in a cold jail cell. He didn't deserve her sister, nor whatever make-believe happiness that he had forced upon them. It made her sick watching him sit upon her uncle's throne, smugly traps around Arus confident and all puffed up. It made her sicker that he not only had Arus at his disposal, but the Drule Empire. He was another Zarkon in the making and she dreaded the outcome.

 

“Auntie Mell” Lyra’s voice jerked her away from her thoughts. Allura had managed to tug the girl's ivory hair into a intricate french braid that dangled behind her back. She looked less like a wild child and more like a princess. Though, her light lavender dress was worse for wear adorn with grass stains, while dirt caked her bare feet. Well, she was still a far cry from one, her behavior came off for more Drulish, then she cared to admit. She was loud, brash, and very unlady-like preferring to tumble in the mud and earth than sit in her room playing tea party or dress up.

 

“Yes, dear” she said with as much warmth she could muster. 

 

“How come you don't like daddy” 

 

Allura sent her the I told you so glare, Romelle felt a fleeting moment of humor to this whole bizarre scenario, shaking her head. She smiles.

 

“We just don't see eye to eye on many things.” 

 

“How come?” 

 

“We’re just two very different people. Sometimes people just don't work will well others.”

 

“Like the doggies and the kitties” she inquired, peering up with eyes that were a startling resemblance to Lura’s, yet were striking against her lavender skin. 

 

“Somewhat like that” she chuckles softly. The toddler hums thoughtfully, kicking her legs, as her eyes fall back to her story book.  

 

* * *

*********

Romelle decided to wait to bring the discussion up again. It was during afternoon tea, Lyra and Ayra were out in the gardens. Well, Lyra was fishing in the pond, from what it appeared from this distance she was trying to catch tadpoles, and herd them into a bucket. Ayra was content to sit, as far away as possible, her green-white dress billowing around her in the lush, springtime grass, while she worked on her flower crown in rapt concentration.

 

“Allura?” 

 

“Hm, what is it, Mell” Allura sipped from her tea, occasionally moving strands of blonde hair that slip in front of pink lips.

 

“......Lyra is quite the wild child” she starts carefully.

 

“Well” Allura watches as the girl in question tumbles right into the pond with Ayra looking on aghast. The pond’s way too swallow for the three year old to harm herself, as she pops up in a fit of laughter.

 

“She's a brash little thing isn't she, she definitely takes after Lotor in that regard. As well, as his bluntness” she grimaces slightly. 

 

“Most children have no concept of filtering” 

 

“I know but she is part Drule, and they're not exactly known for their, how do say tactfulness” 

 

“Hm, I’m well aware of their lack of tactfulness” Romelle recalls her time rotting in the bowels of the Skull pits.

 

“Mell?” 

 

“Surely, you aren't going to let this continue?” 

 

“Let what continue?” 

 

“Lyra’s an Arusian princess. There will come a time when she'll need to start acting like one.” 

 

“Oh.” Allura takes a nibble out her blueberry  scone.

 

“But, she's also a Drule princess as well.” 

 

“Arus isn't Doom” she replies curtly.

 

“and Lyra isn't completely Arusian, nor is she entirely Drule” 

 

“Then what will you do. You can't raise a vagabond princess. You know how vicious the courts are-”

 

“So. I am not exactly the pinnacle of propriety myself, Mell. I piloted one the galaxy's dangerous weapons, fought in a intergalactic war on the front lines, and I married not only a alien prince, but one that had been my planet's enemy. I earned a lot scorn from the other members of the nobility. I'm hardly a good example for Lyra to go off of.” lura picks off pieces of imaginary dust off her black skirt. 

 

“Mother would surely have an aneurysm” 

 

“and how is auntie” 

 

“Same as always” 

 

“Did she put you up to this” 

 

“Partially. I do have my concerns, after all” 

 

“We haven't exactly decided on what kind of education we want for her, yet. She's still, so young, I just want her have a childhood that she can look back on with fondness. I want her to fully enjoy a world without war” 

 

Romelle peers over to Ayra, her ebony curls falling loosely out the bun on top her head, as she bound away from Lyra and her bucket of tadpoles, attempting to get the older girl to touch them. 

 

“Yuck! No, I do not want to touch your tadpoles, Lyra” 

 

The girl is a gaggle of laughter.

 

Romelle smiles. She wanted a world free of war for Ayra. That she would never know what it's like to live life through the skin of her teeth. 

 

“Allura”

 

The younger woman turns to her, her face, her brows furrowed with apprehension.

 

“Are you happy” it was a vague question.

 

Allura frowns, the piping hot tea furls around her lips, she places the cup back on it’s plate, placing it on the table. 

 

“Is this about, Lotor again?” she asks cooly.

 

“Allura, he is up to something.” 

 

“And what has he done to warrant suspicion”

 

“It’s simply a intuition” 

 

“So, you base your accusation on a feeling” 

 

Romelle slams her tea down harder than she had intended to do, so. She had been caging much pent up emotions since the day, Lura had announced her marriage. Some had found their way out her carefully concealed cracks.

 

“Allura. Open. Your. Eyes.” she hisses “men like Lotor do not change. He is a vile, sadistic power crazed lunatic. Arus will not be enough for him. Doom will not be enough for him, eventually he will set his sights higher. When he does, how long will you wait until you see the truth! Until he takes Voltron for himself. Until he takes the crown from your very head! Until he’s conquered the known universe, until he just becomes another Zarkon! When!”  she hisses, her shawl slipping down her shoulders, a couple of strands of blonde hair escape her pins, dotting her forehead.

 

Allura froze. It felt like everything around her was flashing before her very eyes, she felt her heart sink to her stomach. Her blood ran cold in her veins.

 

“Why is it so hard for you believe that Lotor isn’t the man you think him to be.” 

 

“I already know what he is. It’s you that refuses to see his true colors.” 

 

“...Mell, why can’t you accept that I love him. That he loves me and that were happy together.” 

 

“It’s hard not to, when up until recent you have been adamant about destesting his very company” 

 

Allura pauses, unsure how much truth she should unveil, her breath shallow “....People change, or more like people can change their thoughts, or feelings on things.” she murmurs, unable to put a coherent sentence together, her mind and heart in a cold frenzy.

 

“And pray tell, child, what has he done or said that made you change your opinion on him?” 

 

“I -” her thoughts went to the imagine of crying boy, one force to hide and cower as he’s force to hear the screams of his mother, as his own father beats her until can no longer walk, until she's black and blue.

 

“I cannot tell you, if you want to know you have to ask Lotor himself.” Romelle breathes in a harsh breathe. 

 

“And why can you not tell me?” 

 

“It would be a breach of trust. You more than anyone should understand that, especially details entailing marriage?” 

 

“Don’t throw my words back at me” Allura smirks, turning her head to the side. 

 

“Then stop trying to assume things about my marriage that aren’t true. I’ve told you before and I’ll say again.” Allura's haze of blue trail back to hers, honest, and sincere that the Pollux Queen could almost believe it “ I’m happy with him. There is no magic tricks, no mind altering drugs, not threats of violence to me or to others. It's love, and trust and understanding, it’s as simple as that. Nothing else.” 

 

Romelle feels a tired sigh roll through her chest, as she reclines back into her seat. She offers Lura a sad smile before calling a servant for a fresh pot of tea. She clutches her shawl tighter to her persons, as she watches her daughter, Ayra scream, as Lyra presents to her a father large pond frog in the stead of the bucket of tadpoles.

 

“I hope so. I hope your right. At least for your sake, Lura” the afternoon parades onwards, after that in a long sullen silence. 

 

********

The late afternoon was slow to come. Miles of paperwork consumed her day, while it kept her busy, it did little to ease her thoughts, they brought up unpleasant memories of rumors that had  been making their way through the servants to allies to other’s of the aristocratic class to her people for nearly 5 years now. It was always the same spiel over and over again that she knew them quite intimately.

 

_ Oh, that poor child.  _

 

_ I can only imagine what it must be like married to a Drule.  _

 

_ He must have forced her.  _

 

_ To have a child like that.  _

 

Allura sighs, she sniffs, her eyes burning from re-reading the same passage over and over again. Something about opening a new trade route. But, her thoughts were too hazy, and racy that everything she read when into one ear and out the other. Nothing was sticking. She huffed, dropping her pen, realizing it was a effort made in honest vain. Perhaps, it was time to call in a day. Dinner should be ready soon-she wondered if she could skip out on it. She was dreading having to face Romelle again. She didn’t think she could take anymore of her cold stares, and chilly monosyllabic answers. She loved her cousin dearly, more than anything, but her closely-concealed prejudice and dislike for Lotor and their marriage was starting to become too much. It was tedious, tiresome, and emotionally taxing. She just wanted to have a meal that didn’t nearly end in disaster. 

 

It was bad enough that her peers and allies weren’t so secretive when it came to their comments. Allura sighs longingly again, wishing for simpler days. Then again those simpler days were rot with war. 

 

In order to gain something, you must sacrifice another in return. Was this the price she had to pay for freedom? A free planet but a dysfunctional family. She slumped, thudding her head against the edge of her desk, moaning at the impact, and groaning at the confusing road her thoughts had taken. She just wanted to sleep. Sleep would definitely be nice right about now. She places a delicate palm to her belly, rubbing gently. She smiles softly. 

 

“Just what am I going to do” she murmurs to her unborn child.

 

“I just want everyone to enjoy the peace we now have, not arguing amongst each other. Then again perhaps, maybe I’m the fool for thinking it would be a easy road from here. Pollux is still recovering, and of course that isn’t something Romelle will forgive. At the same time, Mell is far too prejudice for my liking. It makes me wonder sometimes if she even loves Lyra.” 

 

Well, she wouldn’t say love, as much as it hurt, but she felt tolerance wasn’t exactly right either. She didn’t exactly know what her sister felt about Lyra. She wasn’t unkind to the girl. She was sweet as she could be, and as patient, she treated her, as she would treat any child. But, Allura wasn’t blind to obvious cool distant she kept between them. As if associating with her meant, association with Lotor, or even worse Zarkon.

 

Allura can't say that she felt angry. The Drule empire, nor Lotor for that matter haven't been exactly kind to Pollux. She can't truly hold it against Romelle. Nor did she really expect her to warm up to Lotor, and vice versa. Those two were like grease and fire. Both so very stubborn and pigheaded, you would think they get along. 

 

But, it just wasn't Romelle. It was many that saw her marriage to Lotor that way. Nanny was adamantly against the marriage up until recently. She still doesn't care for Lotor but she had come to adore Lyra like a grandchild. 

 

Lance was baffled, but amused by the scenario at first,  but was indifferent mostly. As long as she was happy he told her  _ I'll support you. _

 

Pidge and Hunk didn't practically understand it. But, they were both far more lax about it. They both love Lyra and look after her like older brothers would. 

 

Coran. Oh, Coran was her saving grace through the nightmares that the announcement of their marriage had caused. He supported her all the way, surely she would have gone mad, if not for him.

 

“Are you planning to melt into the desk, love” 

 

“I'm trying” she mumbles. He hums, his boot falls growing closer. 

 

“Perhaps” he walks around the desk, and behind her. Before Allura could question what he was doing she immediately groans, as his rough hands find their way to her shoulders with precise movements he kneads the knots, and tension, applying careful pressure where needed, he finally spoke- 

How's that” 

 

“Hmmm, good.” she murmurs, her eyes fall shut, savouring the sensation. She noted to herself to return the favor later. 

 

“Long day or was it something else” he inquired gently. 

 

“Just a long talk with, Mell, is all” 

 

“I see” Allura knew that tone of voice by heart.

 

“Lotor.” she warned, sitting up. His hands are still clasped on his shoulders. 

 

“Yes, darling wife” 

 

“Please, don't start anything” 

 

“I haven't. I've behaved thoroughly since she's been here” 

 

“You have” she nods, tilting her head to the side, as he brushes her curls over one shoulder, his lips warm against her neck. She hums, as a fang scrapes over her flesh, sending tingles to down to her toes. 

 

“Do I get rewarded for my endeavors, hmmm?” he laps at her throat, Allura gasps at the wet touch, she still wasn't use to the rough texture of his tongue as it trails paths down to the junction of neck and shoulders. She tilts her head further giving him more access. She lets her eyes fall shut enjoying his attentions. It was still weird to her, the whole licking thing-even Lyra does it occasionally sliding her tongue down her cheek. 

 

She was taught, through Lotor that it was a sign of affection, it either meant something sexual, romantic,  or simply familial. Often it made her wonder if Zarkon ever did the same thing, but she found that doubtful-a hiss escapes her lips, Lotor bit down gently on the lobe of her. 

 

“Lotor” she whispers. 

 

“Yes…” he purrs. 

 

“Dinner will be done soon” 

 

“So?” 

 

“So, we have guests, it's our job to host them” 

 

“We don't have, too” 

 

“Just because we can doesn't mean we should” she starts untangling herself from him knowing full well, if she let's this continue they definitely won't be leaving her study anytime soon, and she didn't want anyone walking in on them. The very thought of Coran, or Nanny, or Romelle catching her in that kind of state was mortifying, they've been nearly caught before, she didn't want to keep testing her luck.

 

“Allura” it almost a kin to a needy whine, well as close enough as Lotor would allow anyways.

 

“Later, Lotor.” she kisses his cheek, which proves to be a mistake as his hands not so subtly attempt to slip under her dress shirt, which thankfully is tucked into her skirt-he yanks it, causing her to squirm out of his arms-

 

“Lotor!” she tries her best to sound indignant.

 

“Yes” he smirks at insufferable girn. 

 

“Dinner.” she moves to the other side of the desk, re-tucking her shirt. 

 

“I much rather have you” and with that he lunges after her-

 

“No! Lotor! No!” she again rounds the otherside, giggling.

 

“Oh, Lotor, yes! Come here!”

 

He chases her around her desk-

 

“Dinner will be soon!”

 

“We have time, come here”

 

“No!”  

 

“Is that so,” he quickly turns the corner, with a swiftness gifted to a warrior such as himself, he snatched her up by the waist, hurling her upon the table, scattering papers all over the place. With her wrists pinned, he used the other to skim over her sides, he is instantly rewarded with breathless giggling.

 

“Lotor” she wheezes “Lotor! Stop it, tickles! It tickles!” She bellows out into full blown laughter, brought upon by tickling the spots he knew were extremely sensitive.

 

“Then yield” 

 

“Never” he responds not with words, but with nips, and kisses, and soft licks, his tongue rough, against the curve of her exposed neck. She kicks out her legs in mirthful indignation. 

 

“Lootoorr!” her sides began to ache, along with her belly.

 

“Yes” he whispers into the shell of her ear, where he laps languidly. She squirms in protest. Her teeth sunk into her red lips, trying hard and in vain to stifle her laughter.

 

“Stoppp! Oh. Um, okay. I think-think you need to stop” he catches on to the change of tone, he quickly releases her, allowing her space to sit up, her black vest and white dress shirt rumpled. She holds a hand to her chest, catching her breathe. Her cheeks rosy and red much like her plump lips. 

 

Are you alright-” Allura tackles him “You devious minx” She snickers loudly. 

 

“Allura, please” he attempts to muffle his laughing, but it was all in vain.

 

“I won't” 

 

“Have mercy, My Queen” he can't help it. Its unbecoming, a man of his build and title to be double over in mirth. His wife is relentless in her pursuit. 

 

“No way, it's about time you have a taste of your own medicine, Lotor, “ she giggles devilishly, he nearly drops to his knees, his helmet slips from its perch on his head-however, he can't stop laughing not even when his sides ache in protest.

 

Their both laughing, as he tries to gently halt her ministrations-until he hears a loud cough, they both freeze in their game to peer up to a blank faced Keith looking as if he stumbled upon something abysmal. 

 

“Keith, how long have you been there!” Allura feels a tinge of red coloring her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught doing something so childish.

 

“Longer than I like too,” he muttered under his breath, Allura laughs in a way that wasn't meant to find his comment funny, as the foreboding silence comes back full swing, heavy, and thick. Allura hastily unwraps her arms around her husband to stand,and fix her rumpled clothing. Lotor goes still, stone as a statue. It's another long breath of silence when Lotor finally moves, his serpentine eyes, never leaving Keith’s dark, cold gaze, as he picks up his helmet, to tuck it under his arm. 

 

Both men regard each other. Like two wolves sizing each other up. The hostility crackles. Allura is starting to feel sweat gather at the base of her neck.

 

The clock is ticking-before Keith finally speaks.

 

“There's a hail for you, Allura, it's the Marshall” Alluras sigh, rolling her eyes. 

 

“This is the second time this week” she mumbles “What do they want from me now”

 

“I don't know” his tone is void, almost scalding.Lotor stiffens at the inflection of the man’s tone “he just order me to get you.” he crosses his arms, placing his body weight on his left foot. Keith usually took his leave, Allura noticed, since Lotor’s coronation her black paladin made it habit to evade Lotor as much as possible. If he must stay in the same room he usually kept a distance, if not he made a point not to linger.

 

She feels the wave of tension roll off Lotor in rivets, her hand instinctively plants itself at the crook of his elbow, grasping lightly, his muscles taunt underneath her palm.

 

“I-I see” she stammers “I should probably go take it.” she hesitates, unsure if it would be wise to leave them alone for any duration of time. She eyes them both warily, neither man refusing to budge, a testimony to the male ego, if she could say so herself. 

 

“You better go appease him, before he takes it upon himself to bring warships” he pats her hand, reassuringly, though Allura finds herself more concerned than soothed, but Lotor’s right the last thing she needs is the Garrison acting in haste.

she huffs before making up her mind, and striding past Keith to slide out the office. She hoped in her absence they wouldn't attempt anything unsavory.

 

“Hopefully, it won't take long. I'll be back.” she sends Lotor a meaningful glance and with that only two remained. Keith was now openly scowling at him, the fury unbaited over the years. 

 

“Commander” he acknowledges, he places his helmet back on top his head,before bending to gather up Allura’s tossed papers, knowing full well she'll chastise him for his carelessness. He flips through them, noting that none of them caught his interest, or concern mostly appeals for some change or other concerning trade or infrastructure. He stacks them back in order, placing them where he believed she would want them, as he continued to reorganize the mess he made. 

 

Keith still doesn't speak, Lotor takes it as a opportunity as any to continue “Is there something you'd like vocalize? Allura isn't here and I'm all ears and what not.” he santurers around the desk, and plops down lazily in Allura's chair, which is far to small for him, but it obviously serves to enrage the smaller man, as he slams the door shut. Lotor grins inwardly.

 

“That's Allura's desk” 

 

“Yes, and? You forget your place, I am king here, I do as I please. What's Allura's is mine by right” he places one boot over the other onto end of her desk, again cautious to avoid disrupting her papers or anything she was working on.

 

Keith bristles, his jaw tight.

 

“What are you up to?” he hisses, voice lowered.

 

“Up to what, may I ask” the drule picks a stray pen from its place, eyeing it with feign fascination. 

 

“I find it hard for you to be simply content with all this. There's another ploy going on, something your doing behind closed doors.” Keith steps forward, slamming his hand on to the desk, it shook violently, spilling Allura’s ink bottle. A slither of ebony snakes across the mahogany. Keith doesn’t bother to notice, Lotor leers at the mess to the man with the same colored eyes.

 

Lotor snorts disdainfully, flipping the bottle back up “Allura isn’t going to be pleased that you’ve made a mess of her desk” Keith drops his gaze to the river of ink, like he had accidentally touched something scorching he pulls back with haste. Ink spotted his white glove, his gaze flickers from the spots to the Drule across from him, as if the man had planted them there himself. 

 

“There's been reports of upheaval on Doom.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“I care to know what that's all about” Lotor couldn't help, but feel, as though, Keith was using the question to cover something else he was searching for. Lotor frowns. Fine, he'll play his little game.

 

“Yes, Commander, there have been riots of sorts, mostly nobility. They aren't too happy about losing their free labor” 

 

“Slaves.” he spat “and what do you plan to do about it?” 

 

“What do you care about Doom's affairs” 

 

“Doom's fate is tied to Arus’ if anything boils over there, it's sure enough to affect here” 

 

“I have Cossack handling it” Keith didn’t seem convinced, still searching him. For what? Lotor didn’t nor cared to know. He leans back schooling his features back into something neutral, growing bored. 

 

“You know what I believe?” 

 

“Oh? And what is it that you believe, Commander Kogane?” 

 

“The riots are a gimmick, a ruse to cover up your trail.” 

 

Lotor laughs it wasn’t just a snicker. but a full-blown laughter that caused Keith to jump back startled, his eyes wide. 

 

“You are rich.” he snarks, his laughter simmering to a snicker “So, tell me commander wherever did you deduce that query”  

 

“I know you, Lotor” he sneers “Your conniving, manipulative and power hungry. You won't settle for what you already have, your just biding your time on something bigger” he whispers harshly through clenched teeth.

 

“How arrogant of you to presume to know me.” he slides his boots off the desk “you do not, nor ever will, Commander. And for the record I care not of your assumptions of me, but I assure you I have no interest in what your accusing me of”

 

“I-” 

 

“Daddy!” Lyra stumbles into the room, her braided hair once more a tangle of ivory curls and twigs and grass, her lavender dress slipping fully of her shoulder.

 

“Lyra.” the girl all, but flung herself into his arms, her tiny fingers gripping at his shirt, bouncing, and bubbly. 

 

“Nanny says it's dinner time” his eyes jerk up to the clock-indeed it was. He gazes back down, his previous irritation forgotten, soothed by the ocean of wide-innocent eyes. He maneuvers her to one arm, cradling her close. 

 

“Ah, it seems I've lost track of time” 

 

“Ah-huh-where's mommy?” she leans away to look around.

 

“Hm, she had something to take care of” 

 

“Queen stuff” she looks back, expectantly. 

 

“Queen stuff” he nods, warmth in his smile “hopefully they won't take too much of her time.” 

 

There’s another pause as he regards his daughter's state of dress he picks a few twigs out her hair.

 

“Why don't we get you washed up, wouldn't want to give Nanny a heart attack would we” 

 

“It’s not bathtime, yet” she pouts.

 

“No, but  I don’t think it would be very nice to drag dirt to the dinner table”

 

“Ah, okay.” she assents, as he places her back to the floor,  she darts out the study with Lotor following her lead- 

 

“A talk for another time perhaps” Keith bares his teeth, as he moves to block his path. Lotor stops abruptly, he doesn’t budge, his eyes narrowed “Your in my way.”

 

“What are you up to” 

 

“I have no obligation to answer you. Now, move.” 

 

“You’ve been sending encrypted messages out to someone from this castle. Mind telling me why?” 

 

Lotor’s eyes flickered “and what makes you think that?” 

 

“Do you honestly think that anyone trusts you? Do you really think I or the Garrison would leave you unchecked, to go about and do as you please” Lotor more than anything is surprised that he hadn’t let his anger take hold and throttle him, or had him thrown into the dungeons. Oh, there was anger alright, cold, scorching anger burning in his belly. So, they had been spying of him, he expected as much, but for it to be true, and bare before only served to sour his already rotten mood.

 

“Daddy?” the toddler reappeared baffled that her father hadn’t followed her back to her room. She peaked up, at both man that significantly towered above her by miles. Her tiny hands came to play with the hem of her dress, tugging and ringing it, as a whimper escapes her throat. “Daddy?” her small voice quieter.

 

Lotor’s ear flickered, noting the distinct smell of distress. He pulls away sighing through his nose, as he purposely rocks his shoulder against Keith’s causing the man to stumble forward. He reaches down to scoop up Lyra, nuzzling her close with his nose pressed into her curls, as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. 

She instantly begins to relax in his hold. His patience is waned for the moment, deciding it better to revisit his conversation with Keith another day, he turns on his heel, striding down the massive archways and corridors. 

 

“This isn't over, Lotor. You can’t hide forever”Keith snarls. Lotor refuses to answer him in any capacity.

“Daddy, are you mad?” the child asks, as he tugs her dirty gown from her head, gentle of her hair.

 

“Yes, but not at you” Lyra hums watching her father toss her clothing into the laundry bin, then to her drawers, surfing through her various gowns. She kicks out her legs, each swing thudding against her bed. 

 

Lyra didn't like that scary man. Every time he comes around he always makes daddy very angry. And he makes mommy sad. She didn't like him. He's not funny like Uncle Lance or Uncle Cossack, nor does he being her snacks like big brother Hunk, or toys like big brother Pidge. Or books like Uncle Sven. He felt bad too, and it made her stomach feel all icky inside. He smelt icky too, like the man with all the gold things on his shirt, that always yells at mommy. She didn't like him,either. She hears the drawer shut, she expected daddy to pick out a pink, frilly dress, not that she didn't like pink, but she liked other colors too.  But, Daddy had picked out something else it was wrapped in some brownish stuff-package, she remembered.

 

“I’ve been meaning to give this to you.” 

 

“A present?” she watches as daddy places the package into her lap.

 

“I’ve been under the impression that you’ve come to tire of your usual dresses”

the toddler nods her head. She liked her dresses, they were nice and soft and smelled good, but she found heavy them and stuffy. They always mess up her chart wheels, and she can’t run very fast in them, and sometimes they can be itchy. Like the one Nanny always tires to get her to wear when people come over.

 

“Well, I got you something different. Why don’t you open it” she did so hardly able to contain her excitement-she gasps at the sight before her. it looked like something mommy had. Lyra feels her previous distress melt away excited that she was going to wear something different.

 

“It’s like mommy’s” she pulled out the dress shirt, pristine and white. and it was fluffy too. She happily peers up to see daddy smile. 

 

“and it has pants, and-and slippers” she eyed the golden embroidered clothing with awe.  

 

“Normally, the outfit is accompanied with boots, but the material isn’t suited for Arus’ climate, so these will suffice” 

 

The three year old couldn’t contain her excitement, throwing her chubby arms as far as she could around her daddy’s neck “Thank you, daddy! Thank you!” 

 

“Ah,” he pats her back tenderly “anything for my little warrior” 


	3. "A Calm Before...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura get into a argument, and the former Princess learns that betrayal can come from the inside, just as much as the outside.

 

Keith stomped down the hallway, biting his lip so hard blood was drawn. He seethed internally, as he passed doors, and corridors, all in a blur. He hadn’t a destination in mind, just that he needed to do something to alleviate the pang in his chest, and  the red-hot anger boiling his very blood.

 

He was blind to his surroundings, unaware because his focus was elsewhere and because he didn’t care enough about the ongoings of whatever was going on around him.

 

“Keith!” he collided head first into the last person he wanted to see right now.

 

“Sorry, Allura. I didn’t see you there” he mumbles.

 

“I can tell-are you alright?” her brows furrowed in concerned-he swallows staring blankly into her wide eyes. They were the same as always, the very same ones when he first came to her planet.

 

“Keith?” she murmurs. This is the first time in a long time that they had been completely alone together in the past 5 years. It's amazing, and depressing how time flies. How things change.

 

“Allura.” his Adam's apple bobs, feeling his anger come to a simmer. Where did everything go so wrong? He steps closer, they're a hair breadth away, inches apart. Her lips parted, his eyes dance across them.

 

He feels the sudden urge to kiss them. He had claim those lips before once and for that brief moment under those stars he thought it would be forever. But, looking again Lotor had also laid claim to those same lips. He had kissed her, touched her in ways that he never could or would. And the worse, sickening part about this whole ridiculous farce, is that she let him. She allowed it, letting him caress and fondle her in any way he chose. He feels that anger rise again, that pang ringing painfully  in his chest.

 

“Keith?” he’s strung from his web of thoughts, he returns his gaze back to those wide,oceanic blue eyes. He doesn’t know what abruptly came over himself, but his body moves on it’s on, closer until their foreheads connect, briefly. Allura immediately pulls away, as if his touch burned her.

 

“Keith!” she clamored, lowly, like a harsh whisper.

 

“I-” he opened his mouth, to defend himself? To make excuses?

 

“I-I need to talk to you?” he hastily attempts to recover his tracks, to draw attention away from his idiotic mishap.

 

“About what?” she appears hesitant, folding her arms, that seem shaky, across her torso. She lifts a elegant brow, eyeing him dubiously, as she shifts her weight.

 

“Not here” his dark eyes dart around quickly.

 

“ And why not” her usual spunk seeps through.

 

“Its confidential” he crosses his arms.

 

She pauses a good while, eyeing him blankly. “A-aright, my private quarters then” she relents, but still weary.

 

“That’s fine” again that was the  last place he wanted to linger in, but at the same time he didn’t wish to return to her study moreso.

****

 

OF all the time that Keith had come to know her, he had never taken Allura for slob or a messy person. Perhaps, it had to do with the Princessy facade or she just never gave him a reason, or opportunity to consider it. But, as she led him inside to her private quarters, the place appeared as though a raging storm had erupted through the place. She casted him a sheepishly look, a red tinge flushed her cheeks.

 

“Sorry about the mess. We've been so busy lately, we haven't much time to tidy up. Would you like some tea or coffee?” papers, documents were thrown about over the coffee table, there were clothes lined over the couch, and toys littering across the floor, from stacking blocks, to stuffed animals.

  


“It's fine. Coffee.Black” It's not like he’s in any place to judge, his room wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of cleanliness. He was reluctant to take a seat, as he watches Allura disappear into the kitchen. He felt immediately uncomfortable, once again eyeing the living room over again, he couldn’t say it was the clutter, but being here made him feel as though he was a intrusion, a thing or something that didn’t belong.

 

“Oh, be careful Lyra has a terrible habit of leaving her toys in places where people need to walk. Wouldn't want you to trip” her voice echoes off the walls. He hears the clinking of glass and silverware.

 

“It's fine.”  He huffed quietly, eventually giving up, and taking seat upon the couch folding his arms over over his chest, and crossing his leg over the other, as he does so, he sees what Allura is speaking of. A trail of playing bricks are left at the entrance to the bathroom. His eyes follow from that to the mess on the coffee table, nothing but stacks of envelopes. Some opened or others not,  upon closer inspection there were seals of Doom's royal family and Lotor's personal stamp. He picks one up-

 

“What's with all the letters?” he hears the rush of water.

 

“Hm, oh their requests, or well Lotor's been answering inquiries and requests from Doom's nobility”

 

“What about?”

 

“Various different things like trade, calls for reforms, enquiries about his reign, requests for an audience,  the typical Emperor stuff.” Uninterested, he doubted that Lotor would keep incriminating evidence on his living room table.Keith grunts tossing the envelope back where he found it.

 

The thrum of the coffee maker, and the click of Allura's heels against the tiles, bring him a sense of unease, the sense of uncomfortableness is still present, horrifyingly so. He hates the fact that he feels this way, beforehand, before all this, Allura was sense of comfort for him, a ravine of peace and calm. And, now he avoided her like she was a literal plague, this room, this place is unwelcoming as it reeked of Lotor. It was his clothes on the couch, his boots in the corner, his work on the table, his bar far off in the corner of the living room, all intermingled with Allura's personal items.

 

Her flats, and heels side by side his boots, her sleeping robe over his dress slacks that were laid over one the living room chairs, her plants, near his bar.  Her choice in design presenting themselves in the form of curtains, and the carpets, and the lamps. There's mixtures of Arus and Doom in every nook and cranny of this place. By the large television, a space of free wall was reserved for their daughter’s various art pieces. Their daughter. Lotor and Allura's daughter. A perfect mixture of both of them. His stomach twists into knots.

  


His thoughts are interrupted by humming, Allura’s humming something he never heard before. It was nothing like anything from Earth or Arus- Allura reappears with a tray adorn with a coffee pot and two mugs, along with ceramic containers of cream and sugar. Somehow, some way she made room for it upon the coffee table.

 

“Never heard that tune before” he inquired.

 

“Huh, oh, Oh, it's Drulish. It's kind of ballad rather than a lullaby. But, Lyra likes it, in fact it was something Lotor taught me.” she pours coffee in the mug meant for him.

 

“Lotor sings?” he asks incredulously. Allura laughs at the suspicion in his voice.

 

“It's rather a shame” she says forlornly “he has a lovely voice, however he’ll only sing to Lyra” or her, but she thought better than to tell him that.

 

Keith takes his coffee relishing the heat, bitter and strong against his tongue. Lotor sings? He snorts internally. Allura poured herself a smaller amount of the beverage with cream and sugar. She blows a wisps of air over her cup before taking delicate sips.

 

“It's been awhile,” she murmurs.

 

“Huh”

 

“It's been awhile, since-well we've been alone together” she smiles softly at him which only served to sadden him more than elate him, as she had brought her mug back up to her lips, the gold of wedding band caught his eye. It was as if it were mocking him, laughing at him.

 

A measly piece of gold held so much weight. It served as a wall between him and Allura. A long, thick wall he could never bypass.

 

“Yeah,” he responds dully, knowing full well that he actively evades her, whether unbeknownst to her or not, he was never entirely sure “it's a shame”

 

“Well, Hunk and Pidge were planning a day at the beach soon, Lance is coming, I was wondering if you were?”

 

Keith shrugged “Don't know. I'll never know seeing that the Marshall has me running all over the place”

 

Allura hums “and how's that going?”

 

“Fine. I suppose, I can't say it's tedious, the work does keep me on my toes with Voltron not being in much use nowadays”

 

“That is true” another long moment of silence passes by, it was awkward and stifling “So, Keith what is that you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

Keith sighs, placing his cup of coffee down on the tray. He catches her eye “Allura.” he hardens his gaze, making sure that he had her complete and utter attention.

 

“Yes, Keith” concern dripped in her tone, but her countenance remained collected, revealing nothing behind the perfectly placed mask.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you, so please don’t freak out on me, okay”

 

“Oookay” she quirks, a elegant brow “what is it then” she take another sip from her mug.

 

“IT was- it was after yours and Lotor’s coronation. Me, Pollux and the Marshall had a private meeting afterwards that day”

 

“Private meeting?” she stops mid sip eyeing him with furrowed brows, attempting to process the little information that she had been given.

 

“No one else besides us knew about it but, We came to the agreement that Lotor cannot be trusted, so we formed a pack of sorts to keep a diligent eye on him”

 

The mug clanks against the silver of the tray her eyes wide in disbelief, Keith braced himself for her wrath-

 

“You mean to spy on him-you’ve been spying on him!? You and Romelle-” that explain the conversation from before, why out of the blue that Mell had suddenly brought up her suspicions with more urgency. Allura feels her heart sink, she had thought her cousin had come to set her prejudices aside for her sake.

 

“Look, I know your upset, but it had to be done, you couldn’t expect us to accept Lotor as King of Arus, and to trust him do you” it was his turn for his ruff voice to be tinged with skepticism.

 

“Upset! I’m-I-can't believe you all went behind my back!” she stood to her feet,  she rasped, angrily.

 

“Allura, please calm down.”  he tries to amend, hoping in vain that Allura would finally see reason  “Understand that we were doing it was for your own good and safety, as well as the safety and the good of Arus”

 

“My safety! I have serious doubts that your little meetings had anything to do with my safety!” she snapped “It’s clear that none of you couldn’t accept my choices and decisions as Queen. I thought all of you had come to trust my judgement!”

 

“Well, maybe we did have a right to distrust your call” he mutters, realizing too late that he just shoved his foot in his whole mouth.

 

“Excuse me!” she gaped at him, her brows rose and eyes wide in a swirl of shock and hurt. Keith swallows having rarely been on the receiving end of Allura’s wrath. But, as before he couldn’t take back what was said, in fact a small, growing part of him was rejoicing in it, his previous shimmering anger returning tenfold, as he calmly stood to her height.

 

“I don’t get you, Allura. Why are you defending him? Lotor has been public enemy number one, aside from Zarkon himself. Have you forgotten what he has done? He attacked Arus, attacked Pollux, he has attacked us, and tried to force you into marrying him against your will! And then all of sudden he wants to play nice-”

 

“Kei-”

 

“Do you know that he isn’t even fully Drule, he's half human!” that had certainly been a surprising revelation among all of them, as well as disgust from others’ of the Garrison.  

 

“Of course I know that!” he steps away, offense written all over her face.

 

Keith blinked in surprise “Y-you do? How?” Allura bores holes in him.

 

“Because he told me!”

 

“Well, that’s surprising” he mumbles.

 

“How is that surprising, we’re married of course he would tell me” Allura felt her temper rising at the insinuations.

 

“He’s a snake, Allura, a leopard, and one that can’t change his spots. Just because he told you that doesn’t mean he’s been upfront about everything else”

 

“Oh, and how do you know that, you don’t even know him! You don’t even know what our relationship is like judging by your comment”

 

“Again with that! I don’t have to know him, to know what kind of man he is”

 

Allura glares at him. She didn't know what to feel at this point. Keith had just admitted that he-not just him, but Romelle, and the Marshall.They all had been conspiring behind her back. It made her wonder what else they were keeping from her. She felt betrayed-horribly, so.

 

“Allura?” he touched her shoulder only for her to shake him off far to outraged by him to even want to consider his touch.

 

“I have no words for how angry I am” she presses a palm to her belly, grimacing. She shouldn't be getting herself work up, she feels acid building in her stomach, the coffee she just had wasn't helping.

 

“It's Lotor that you should be angry at” Keith looks around “He’s been sending encrypted messages to someone in secret, He’s conspiring with someone for what, we haven’t uncovered who it is, yet-but”

 

“I don't want to hear this”

 

“Aren't you not the least bit concerned?” he ask exasperated with her.

 

“No. I'm not. If Lotor hasn't told me anything than I trust that he has good reason, too”

 

“Are you serious, Allura! He’s sending out secret encrypted messages behind your back”he huffs indignant “Why do keep making excuses for him!”

 

“I’m not!” The current Black Paladin felt a fuse blow, reason, caution all that thrown to the wind, at Allura’s inability to consider the truth fully incited the anger in him long buried.

 

“You are!” Keith grabbed her shoulders, harshly “You always have been! I don’t know what trite sob story he hammed up to persuade you to his side, but you need to snap out of it, Allura! He’s up to something!”

 

“Keith, let go” she hissed, pressing her palms against his chest, however it only caused the paladin to yank her closer, forcing her to look into his eyes.

 

“Allura, you need to wake up! You need to listen! He’s a liar, he lies about everything, and he’s lying to you now”

 

“He is not-just-Keith your jealousy is getting seriously out of hand” she struggled to escape from his grasp.

 

“Jealousy! You think I’m doing this out of petty envy”

 

“Yes! Yes, you are! ” she cried, her voice raising another octave, her blue eyes brimmed with a quiet fury “you are.”

 

Keith felt his lips pull taunt. Jealous, she thought him jealous. Perhaps, she wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t right either.

 

“Keith, please let me go”  she attempted again to shove at his chest.

 

“Alright” he gives “Maybe I am”

 

“You have blood on your lip” she says quietly.

 

“And you can’t blame me-”

 

“And what makes you think I do?”

 

“I thought we had something going, Allura! I thought you felt the same I felt for you-and then the next thing I know your telling me that it was over and that Lotor, Lotor is the love of your life! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!”

 

“I-I don’t” she says meekly, her anger quelling replaced by sorrow “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Keith, I really I am”

 

“Yeah, well it’s a bit too late for that isn’t it” he hissed.

 

“Don’t you think your being a bit unfair-I- I care about you, I do-but you’ve been, so cold to me, lately-and It’s not that I expect you to forgive me, I’ve made my peace with that, and I’ve hurt you I admit that as well, but you don’t have to be cruel.”

 

Keith barked out a bitter laugh “I’m cruel, and yet you married that raging sociopath. Who may I remind you tried to force you against your will to be your bride, attacked your planet and tired to enslave the people of Arus. I’m cruel.” he spat.

 

“I fail to see how your hurtful comments or conspiring behind my back in any way makes you look the better person” he finally, finally lets go, taking a step back, eyeing her like one would a stranger, like he didn’t know her at all. There was coldness to him that she had never seen before ignited in his dark gaze. The coffee’s long gone cold, his chest heaves as if there wasn’t enough air to breath in.

  


“Perhaps, we’re both at fault-maybe it was good we didn’t get together-maybe I didn’t truly see you for what you are.” his eyes fall upon one of Lyra's paintings, the one marked “mommy, daddy and me”

 

“I guess I didn’t know you as much as I thought I did, and vice versa” Allura parted her lips to speak, but it felt like everything was stuck in her throat, as she openly gaped at the man that she once considered to be her friend, and trusted companion. He took the mug of cold coffee downing it in one go- a loud clicking noise perked their ears, they slowly froze-

 

“Uh.”

 

They both snapped around, it was Pidge who was standing awkwardly in the entrance of her door, his fist hovering over the panel of the door, his eyes popped wide with sweat rolling down his brow, it was apparent by his expression and rigid posture he hadn’t meant to open the door, but it was also readily apparent that he might have overheard their discussion.

 

Before a word could be said, Hunk’s head peered up from the door, he was crouched, looking quite terrified, just as wide eyed as Pidge.

 

For awhile nothing was said-it was Keith who finally moved, turning to her with narrowed dark-eyes, he inhaled before looking back to his comrades.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

“We weren’t spying!” Hunk blurted. Keith growled under his breath.

 

“Seriously, Hunk!” Pidge hisses at him not so subtle himself, swiveling on his heel, his long braid smacking itself on the back of his green vest, to scowl at him.

 

“Well, it wasn’t like they were being quiet, we could hear you guys all the way down the hall” he mumbles sheepishly.

 

Pidge sighs, swiveling back to the “couple” “Yeaah, you two were being quite loud…” the Green Paladin rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

 

“H-how much of that did you hear?” Allura asks, clutching her hands to her chest.

 

“Uh, not much, just bits and pieces here and there-I-we’re sorry it wasn’t our intention to spy on you two, we were just worried by the-yelling” the younger man looks between his two friends concerned.

 

“Great.” Keith muttered, striding away from Allura “Don’t wait up for me at dinner-I’m going out” Allura didn’t turn to see him walk away, all she could do was listen to his heavy boot falls fade away. She wasn’t even aware that her tears were falling, hot, down her rosy cheeks, until she tasted salt on her tongue.

 

“Allura!” Pidge is standing in front her “your crying”

 

“Oh.” she sniffed “Sorry, sorry-I’m-” she wiped her tears as quickly as possible. She tries to smile it off, peering up to him.

 

“What happened, Princess, it’s not like you two to fight like that” he touched her shoulder.

 

“It’s-it’s nothing, Pidge, it was just a silly argument” she sniffed.

 

“I’d hardly call that silly.” he crossed his arms, eyeing her dubiously.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Keith so-so mad, it must have been something serious to make you two act that way” Hunk slowly pulled himself away from his hiding place to approach them. He glances at her.

 

“You going to be alright, Princess. You want me to punch, him for you” he offered, pounding his fist.

 

“N-no” she laughs a little “D-don’t be mad at Keith. He just needs a little time to cool off” she was trying to reassure Hunk, but felt as though she were trying to comfort herself more. She had the slight feeling that both her friends were under that same impression judging by the gleam of worry in their eyes.

 

“Well” Hunk continued “It’s his loss, Nanny’s whipped up her famous Beef stew tonight, so more for us”

 

“Can’t you concern yourself with anything other than food for a second” Pidge argues.

 

“I like to eat, I’m not going to apologize for that” he smiled smugly, Pidge rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well don’t get mad when down the line your arteries start clogging themselves” it was Hunk’s turn to scowl at him.

 

“At least I'm not built like a twig-” and thus they started their ritualistic bickering for the day. Allura grimaces, and sighs her stomach feels like she had drank a whole bottle of battery acid. She places a palm on her belly.

 ****

“Do you think they know we heard everything ” Hunk whispers, after making sure Allura was a good distance away. He keeps close, their shoulders bumping against each other.

 

“Hard to say” Pidge rubbed his chin “but, Lotor is so going to blow a fuse when he finds out about this one ”

 

“You suppose Keith's in deep water” he crosses his arms.

 

“Do you honestly see Lotor letting Keith get away with that, the same can be said about the Marshall, and Queen Romelle.”

 

“Do you think Sven knew about it?”

 

“I doubt he'd kept something that big from, Allura”

 

“I knew Keith wasn't Lotor's biggest fan-”

 

“That's certainly the understatement of the century”

 

“Yeah, well- y'know what I mean-it's just-I didn't think he take it this far”

 

“Oh, come on Hunk, y'know that he hasn't gotten over her”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Allura, it all comes back to her, Keith still really loves her-”

 

“I don't know Pidge if he really loved her he wouldn't have said those awful things to her”

 

“He's hurt-”

 

“So, that doesn't give him an excuse to treat her that way, Allura’s been through enough crap without him acting like a bastard”

 

“I just said it was a reason, not a justification” Pidge runs a hand through his braid, sliding it over his shoulder.

 

“And it's not like I like the guy either, but love works in mysterious ways, if Allura loves him, who are we to say she can't. And look at it this way at least he's not shooting at us anymore, and Doom's no longer a problem. Arus is free, slowly building itself up from the ground without treat of invasions. Why can’t he see it that way”

 

“Keith's stubborn to a fault in most cases, Pidge mutters. “unfortunately, it's one of those cases were his pigheadedness isn't helping” Pidge slaps his face into the palm of his hand, exasperated “I wish he would move on, it’s been 5 years-he’s just making it worse for himself in the long run, and for everyone present”

 

“What he needs to do apologize to the princess, I don’t care how hurt he is”

 

“Hopefully, he’ll cool off and realize that”

 

“He better” he tightens his fist “or else” The green paladin placed a hand on Hunk’s fist, lowering it-

 

“Let’s kindly not resort to violence as a motivator, I doubt Allura will appreciate it”

 

“I really wouldn’t” they came to a halt, their faces snapping forward, their eyes greet a sullen princess.

 

“Um-uh” they both stammered.

 

“I need to ask a favor of you two?”

 

“Sure….” they both trailed off.

 

“What is it, Allura?”

 

“Can-can you guys not speak of what you heard. The last thing I want is for Lotor to hear about this”

 

“I don’t think it would be wise for you to keep something that big a secret” Pidge argues.

 

“I’m not. But, he needs to be told-delicately” she forced “Keith’s isn’t the only one I'm worried for that might blow a serious fuse, or do something stupidly impulsive.” her head tilts to the side “We-I need to be careful. Alright, you two. Please. Tight lips.” she places a finger to her lips.

 

“Of course, Princess” they nod, in unison “of course” Better said than done, as the saying goes.

****

 “Nanny! Nanny! Look what daddy got me” the child chirped, barreling a feet in front of her father

 

“What have you dressed that child in!” the nurse maid look aghast, eyeing the outfit with open disdain. She wore loose fitting pants that hugged her ankles, and a white dress shirt that was a tad bit big on her, in the center resides a ornament of sorts, a oval pendant adorn in ruby and gold. Her unruly hair was brushed back in a loose ponytail.

 

“Something practical”

 

“You have her dressed in boy's clothes!”

 

“Their Drule. It's common attire for young girls in the empire, I just had it modeled more after Allura's attire”

 

“See, Nanny” she twirls “It's got pockets, too. My dresses don't have pockets” she hops up and down.

 

“Oh, well.” she sighs, planting her hands on her hips “I must admit the tailoring is quite nice” she feels her ire lessen at the child’s vibrant beaming, she huffs, shaking her head.

 

Lyra wasn't exactly sure what Nanny meant, but she decided by the tone of voice that it was a compliment and that Nanny approved which was a bonus. She beamed brightly spinning around in her new outfit all the way to the dining room. Lotor didn't think he'd ever see someone ever so giddy over a pair of clothing, but he made a mental note, not that he hadn't been meaning to, to have more Drulish clothing made for her. Just because she resided upon Arus mostly doesn't mean he was going to allow her to be disconnected from her own heritage and culture.

 

“Uncle Lance!”

 

“Hey, look who’s got a new outfit going on” he scooped her up in his arms. Lyra instantly wrinkled her nose, Uncle Lance smelled stinky-like something smokey-but decided to ignore of it for the time being.

 

“You like it! Daddy got it for me”

 

“You look pretty snazzy”

 

“Snazzy” Lotor’s brow furrowed, the word foreign on his tongue.

 

“Huh, oh, yeah, alien forgot-it’s just earth lingo for looking good”

 

“I see” he scours the the intimate dining room. It wasn’t as massive as the main one, but still it was quite large. The lighting was dimmed to a orangish-red tint. The table was bare except for the silver candles, it felt less like a family dinner and more like he was being taken out on romantic one, which only served to make him uncomfortable.

 

“I like it, snazzy” the three year old hummed.

 

Romelle, along with her daughter and husband entered the room, Ayra immediately takes a seat at the table,a book in hand. To which Lyra wiggles out the red paladin’s arms, and hops into the seat next to her. The 8 year old seemed mildly perturbed, however made no move to shutdown the toddler's adamant attempts at chatter.

 

However, it wasn't Ayra he was worried about ,as his gaze falls onto the Pollux Queen. She hasn't made a motion to sit, only to stand rigid, as a board, as her husband, the former black paladin, strikes up a quiet conversation with Coran.

 

Lotor eyes her indifferently, while Romelle gazes at him coolly.

 

“Nice of you to join us” She starts, her face blank.

 

“You look bewitching as ever, Sister in law” her lips twitch.

 

“And your impertinent as usual” Her cobalt eyes narrow as she makes her approach, her blue heels clicking against the polished wood of the dining room.

 

They're inches away from one another-probably the closest Romelle would ever get to him in any lifetime, willingly. He steady his gaze, still reeking of apathy, as he tilts his head to regard her. One hand is cradling her elbow, her chest rising and falling with ease. Neither speaks, as it was with their little games. However, this time Lotor refused to speak or entertain her disdain for him, his mood for this evening having been spoiled by the current Black Paladin-

 

“Romelle. Lotor.” Allura had at last made her grand appearance along with Hunk and Pidge who were interlocked in quite chatter. The queen twists her lips into a frown, as she makes her way to squeeze between them, pressing her back to Lotor's chest, and her palms to her cousin's , pushing them away from each other before barbs could be traded. Luckily, it seemed neither were particularly eager for a brawl this evening, and Romelle was easily pulled away by Sven.

 

This was going to be lovely she thought sourly. The tension was thick and stale as her insides. She grimaces.

  


“Mommy!” The three year, broke through the cloud of strain, sprinted, and threw herself into her arms.

 

“Oh!” her scooped her up “daddy finally gave you his present” her eyes were still burning from before, but she can’t help the smile that kisses her lips as she looks down into equally wide-blue eyes.

 

“Yep!” Lyra nods.

 

“Did you say thank you?”

 

The girl nods enthusiastically. Allura swivels the girl on her hip.

 

Allura continues to smile only for it to slip upon setting her sights on Romelle, that pang of betrayal is still in her chest. Allura sighs, sucking in a breath, stealing her strength.

 

“What’s wrong?” she nearly jumps, snapping her head around, she hadn’t realized how close he had gotten. He was behind her, nuzzling her slightly , brushing his cheek against hers. She softens her gaze, moving on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. he lifts a brow, she simply shakes her head.

 

Dinner was set, and the main courses were passed around, the talk, thankfully, for the night were light, and Lotor and Romelle barely spoke to another, minus a few poisonous glances in the others direction. Lyra had come to sit between both parents, as did Ayra.

 

Everything seems to go by fine-

 

“Where’s mullet?” Lance asked and immediately her mood cascaded down a mountain, but for the sake of desperately keeping the friendly atmosphere she waved it off.

 

“Keith-

 

“He stormed off somewhere” Hunk offered, his words muffled by all the food stuffed in his mouth, once he swallowed it was only than that he realized how ill-timed that was. Pidge glares at him, pressing a palm to his face trying to stifle a sigh. Allura slants  her gaze, her brow twitching. Hunk glups, sinking into his seat.

 

“Stormed off?” Sven questions quietly.

 

Nanny huffed “that boy, such rude manners” she shakes her head in disapprovement as she picks at her salad.

 

“Lyra mind your veggies” Nanny admonished as she noticed the toddler trying slip some onto her father's plate.

 

“Bleck!” Her nose wrinkles “ their smelly, Nanny I don't like em”

 

“Stormed off where?”

 

Hunk tried to backtrack, simply offering a shrug. Unfortunately, Lance grew suspicious at Hunk’s continuous averted gaze, and wasn’t helping by darting his eyes between Allura, him and Lotor. Lotor rose both brows, Allura started feeling nauseous, as she shoved the mash potatoes down her throat to quell her shaky nerves.

 

“It’s nothing, Lance” Pidge tried to cover “Keith just popped a fuse as per normal, he probably just went down to the bar, or the training room to blow off steam”

 

“and what exactly did he blew his top over this time”  

 

“it's nothing Lance-it-we just had a little disagreement is all nothing serious” again she tries to wave off, whilst waves of sickness were lolling within her stomach.

 

“Nothing serious?” Lance knew Keith, the man didn’t just get pissed just cause “it must have been for Keith to just ditch us like that”

 

Allura shrugs ignoring Lotor’s still boring stare“it was-it -it’s been stressful lately, it must have gotten to him is all, I’m sure he'll be around later” she smiles at him weakly.

 

Lance frowns at the excuse, he felt that little nagging feeling that something was amiss. He snaps his eyes towards Hunk,knowing full well that said man couldn’t kept a secret whatsoever.  He pins him with that look- _I know your keeping something from me-_ , which caused the yellow paladin to tug on the neckline of his shirt, glancing away guilty, hastily, trying in vain not to glance towards him.

 

Lance frowns harder, growing irritating, he swivels his head towards Pidge. Pinning him that slanted look, that same boring stare that would have petrified him as a kid, now edging on 18 years of age Pidge had mastered the poker face. So much in fact that Lance found hard to read the boy, however the kid simply nodded his head to the side, Lance sighs his gaze falling back on a very jittery Allura then back to Pidge returning a slight nod.

 

The conversation starts to shift-much to Allura’s satisfaction, but the turning of her insides remain.

 

Allura paused, mid sentence, as she was informing Sven of some the newly constructed trade routes that were now in full swing. She caught from the corner of her eye, Lotor picking  pieces of broccoli from Lyra's plate, popping it in his mouth, and chewing. And judging by the shady glance he casted towards Nanny confirmed her suspicions.

 

“Lotor!” she would have planted her hands on her hips, if she could.

 

He pins her a odd look, before shrugging, she scowled “Lotor, she's not going to eat them, if you do it for her”

 

“But, their smelly mommy” The three year sticks out her tongue, her face twisted into a grimace.

 

“Lyra.”

 

“Stinky” she shoved the vegetables away with her fork.

 

“What do you mean they smell” she picked one of own, sniffing it lightly. It smelt like a normal piece of broccoli to her.

 

“It's marinated in garlic” Lotor replies, quickly putting a close to the case.

 

“Oh, Oh. I'm sorry, Lyra, I forgot” Allura kept forgetting her daughter's sense of smell was far more sensitive than hers. Anything strongly smelling of garlic, or anything strongly potent put her little nose into overdrive. Lotor was the same certain perfumes or scents nearly knocked him out cold.

 

“Nan-”

 

“Your Majesties!” a guard barged through the doors, his helmet tilting off his head, as sweat dripped down his temple. His eyes were widen to disturbing proportions, as the full fell silent at the sudden shift in tension.

 

Everyone stilled.

 

“What is…..”

 

“Its-its Zarkon! He escaped from his prison!”

  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that I didn't make Keith too out of Character, he's hurt, and anger, and feeling betrayed. I don't want to make him a villain, but I want to make his antagonism to stay in the realm that is plausible and realistic.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? This is my first time writing Dotu!Lotura and Lotor. I've borrowed some elements from Voltron:Defenders of the Universe and Devil's due. I'm not an expert in either, seeing that I've seen bits and pieces of of both version, but still I wanted to give it a shot. So, if there's any information I've got wrong don't mind correcting me.


End file.
